Ciel Phantomhive
Earl Ciel Phantomhive (シエル ファントムハイヴ Shieru Fantomuhaivu) is the head of the Phantomhive noble family and the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. He runs the Funtom Company, which manufactures toys, sweets and food. His birthday is on December 14, 1875. He is also briefly part of the Noah's Ark Circus, where he goes by the stage name Smile (スマイル Sumairu). Appearance thumb|left|190px|Ciel's Faustian contract displayed at his right eye Ciel is a young male, whose age is twelve in the series (thirteen later on), with blue eyes and dark bluish-black hair in the manga and in the anime. He is 152 cm (5'0") tall, and grows gradually to 158 cm (5'2") tall in the second season. As the head of the noble Phantomhive family, in the manga he typically dresses in a way that suits his standing, and has an extensive end elegant wardrobe. In the anime, he usually wears a long jacket, button-down shirt, tie, shorts, knee-high gartered socks and boots or high-heeled pumps. Occasionally, he carries other accessories such as a top hat, white or black gloves, and a cane. He also has his ears pierced (usually wearing only plain, round, blue earstuds) - as his father Vincent did - and typically wears two rings. One is an ornate silver piece holding an emerald-cut deep blue stone, a one-of-a kind family ring that has been passed down through his family for generations; he wears this on his left thumb, as it is an adult's ring and too large for him. The other is a gold seal, or signet, ring in the form of the family crest, worn on his right hand, and used to stamp the wax seal on documents. When he wears gloves, he wears the rings over them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 31 He nearly always wears a black eye patch over his right eye, not because he is missing it, but because that is where the sign of his Faustian contract with Sebastian Michaelis is hidden. Typically, he wears a black eye patch with a single cord with his day wear, and a medical-looking, white patch which fastens with two cords when at home or while in disguise. Occasionally, he wears other outfits, typically because he is undercover, investigating something at Queen Victoria's request. These outfits have included a pink ball gown, when he invaded Aleister Chamber's home, and pauper's clothes, when he posed as a servant when joining the Noah's Ark Circus. When his shirt is lifted, the mark of his previous enslavement can be seen on the left side of his lower back. In the anime, this mark is moved to just below his left pectoral.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 16 In episode 12 of the second anime season, Ciel gains red eyes, the same eyes that Sebastian has when he follows an order, although these eyes can change back and forth between red and his usual blue. He also displays a set of black fingernails and toenails in this episode. Personality Ciel is pretty much a shota and a crossdresser cuz he lets Sebastian put him in pretty dresses and makes him go to balls. And no not balls like. Sebastian's balls but wait ya that probably happens too cuz Sebastian probably fucks shotas for breakfast. Sebastian eats lil boys for breakfast you guys. Especially Ciel. Ciel's his cereal. Anime's Synospis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus and Phantomhive Manor Murder Case storylines are manga exclusive'.' Kidnapping In the anime, Ciel meets with Damian instead of Clause, who attempts to scam him instead of bringing him drugs. The evening is mostly similar, except they play a board game where gruesome things happen to the players. He later frightens Damian into leaving the manor, aware of Damian's scam attempt. His kidnapping by Azzurro Vanel, then, is attributed to his acquisition of a key to a warehouse filled with drugs through an unnamed, unseen guest, who is a drug smuggler.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 2 Houndsworth He goes to the village of Houndsworth to investigate the high number of deaths and continued dog fights, despite Queen Victoria declaring that it is animal cruelty. His motive, though, is presented as finding a resort for the queen, which he decides to try for anyway. Sebastian, Ciel, and the Phantomhive servants stay with Henry Barrymore and learn that the devil dog is a farce that he manufactured to keep the villagers under his control. When Henry takes the story too far, resulting in the murder of James, they go to a circle where James' sixth dog is being brutalized. There, they reveal that Henry has manufactured the devil dog to the villagers, who stop attacking the Phantomhives, and jail Henry, but Henry is taken from his cell and killed. After some investigation, they learn that there is a real devil dog, named Pluto, who Sebastian subdues. Pluto killed Henry for his cruelty and his abuse of the devil dog legend. Upon seeing Sebastian's training of Pluto, Angela asks if she can send him back with them, which Ciel agrees to, knowing how much Sebastian hates dogs. Sebastian's finding of hot water also makes the trip successful for the queen, as the town can now be modified into a spa resort. When they leave, the townspeople are seen zealously working toward this new goal, something Henry did not want them to do. After their visit and back at the Phantomhive manor, Ciel tries to get a picture of Sebastian with a special camera that shows who the person cares about most who is not of this world. He sends Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian on this mission. However, Sebastian is able to avoid his attempts, until Ciel puts himself in harm's way, forcing Sebastian to pause long enough for them to get a picture. Sebastian says that Ciel could have simply ordered him to pose for it, but Ciel denies knowing what he's talking about. However, before the photo can be developed, Pluto destroys it accidentally. Later that evening, Sebastian finds Ciel sleeping and takes a picture with him instead. The next morning, it is discovered that Pluto is in the same photograph with Ciel and Sebastian, causing a much dismay to the servants of Phantomhive. Shard of Hope When Ciel and Sebastian learn that the Shard of Hope ring is needed for evidence related to a string of kidnappings from Fred Aberline, they learn from Undertaker that the ring has accidentally been incorporated into an ice sculpture's contest's prize. Deciding to take the glory of getting it for himself, he enters Sebastian into the contest. While Sebastian's ice sculpture is awe-inspiring, the original thieves of the ring bomb the ice, causing the prize, including the ring, to fall into the river. Ciel decides that is that, as they have supposedly lost it to the frozen waters. However, it ends up in Elizabeth's hands anyway, and results in Drocell Keinz kidnapping her. Ciel sends Sebastian elsewhere, while he enters the Mandalay manor with Pluto and Grell. When they fail to find her in the main part of the mansion, they go to the sealed tower in the back, which Pluto is able to open by using his devil dog abilities. Just inside, they find Elizabeth, who is controlled by puppet strings from Drocell. She attacks, but Grell cuts her down. Drocell then goes on the offensive, but Sebastian takes him out. Afterward, they learn that he is being controlled by another doll, but decide not to give chase, as the doll's controller is not nearby and he does not want to subject Elizabeth to anymore bloodshed. Later, as Elizabeth's wishes, they celebrate Ciel's birthday with a small party including Elizabeth, Paula, and the Phantomhive household. When the Shard of Hope shows up in his Christmas pudding, Elizabeth takes it as a sign of good things to come for Ciel, which he seems to dismiss. Curry Contest When Meena and other audience members go on the rampage from the spice curry monster, which unearthed the devil emotions of a person, Ciel has Sebastian force-feed them his curry bread and cures them. As a result of this display, Queen Victoria declares their curry the winner.It is Sebastian. Haunted Castle Ciel learns the castle he is trying to modify into a hotel is home to two ghosts who are scaring off the workers. He and Sebastian go off to investigate, and encounter King Edward and Richard, two ghosts who have inhabited the castle since their murders 400 years ago. They win Sebastian as a butler in a game of chess by cheating, forcing Ciel to stay and investigate further, so he can win Sebastian back and get rid of the ghosts. After learning more about them, Ciel and Sebastian help them find peace and they move on to heaven. Afterward, Ciel has work continue on the castle, despite promising Edward that he would not. Book of Doomsday right|150px|thumb|Ciel gets close to the priest by joining the heaven's choir Ash informs Ciel and Sebastian about a cult that is planning to overthrow the government, and requests that Ciel stop them - either by killing the cult members or disbanding them, though Ciel is free to chose whichever approach. They also learn that the cult has had a large number of coffin shipments and they approach Undertaker for aid. They are welcomed into the convent, with Grell in tow, and pose as potential joiners to investigate. They learn that only young boys who are a member of the heaven's choir can get close to the mysterious priest who oversees the cult. Ciel fills this role and finds that a creation of his mother and father has been made into the priest, who Sebastian kills once it tries to strangle Ciel. Angela reveals herself and kidnaps Ciel, taking him to the Shinigami library where she attempts to rewrite his past, but he resists. Angry, Angela goes on the rampage, but with Undertaker's aid, Sebastian, Grell, and William stop her, for the time being. Conspiracy and Revenge When the body of John Stanmere shows up in the river, Ciel and Sebastian try to retrieve something off of it, as per Ash's request. However, with Ash refusing to reveal much information, they go to Lau for help, who promises to spread a rumor on their behalf, which they hope will lure the thieves of the item Stanmere was holding to them. Later, though, Ash has Aberline and Randall arrest them, stating that they found large quantities of opium in Ciel's warehouse. They separate the two, and Aberline is left in charge with Ciel, who he decides to help. After their own investigative mission, they learn that Lau was actually Stanmere's murderer, and Ciel and Sebastian, whose timely arrival saves Aberline and Ciel from several gunmen, go after Lau themselves. They chase Lau and Ran-Mao on their boat, and Ciel learns that the document he was retrieving off of Stanmere's corpse reveals Queen Victoria's plans to start a world war. Angry, he attacks Lau, but Lau gains the upper hand. Lau ends up slaying Aberline, who goes to Ciel's rescue, but Lau is ultimately cut down by Sebastian. During a brief bit of peace, Ciel spends a day with Elizabeth, teaching her how to play chess, while his staff works to cheer him up, and manages to amuse him. Sebastian and Ciel go to the exposition, where Queen Victoria confirms that she's responsible for Ciel's parents' murders. Ciel orders Sebastian to take out Ash and the queen, but their fight endangers the citizens below, so Ciel stops Sebastian, much to his annoyance. As a result, Sebastian abandons Ciel briefly, while Ciel makes his own way back to London. While in London, Ciel encounters his servants and orders them to kill Pluto, who has gone on a rampage. Upon seeing this, Sebastian is encouraged that Ciel has regained focus. Ciel then tries to face Queen Victoria alone, but find that she has died. However, the guardsmen mistakenly pin the blame on Ciel and shoot him once in the side. Before they can shoot him again, Sebastian arrives to save him. Sebastian then slays Ash upon Ciel's request, as Ciel blames the queen's death on him. Afterward, they travel down a river that is playing Ciel's magic play and arrive at some peaceful ruins. At the ruins, Ciel announces to Sebastian that he may have the rest of his soul, yet asks if the experience will be painful. Sebastian tries to assure Ciel that he will be gentle, yet Ciel orders him to make it as painful as possible so that the pain is carved into his soul. Sebastian then prepares Ciel for what is to happen and the screen fades to darkness. Then, it is assumed that Sebastian consumed Ciel's soul, but Sebastian's last words seem to show otherwise. Revival at Trancy's Tragedy He is shown to be stuffed in a trunk which Sebastian carries, as he was unconscious. He is also shown to be targeted by Alois. After the ring from the New Moon Drop box was attached to his thumb by Sebastian, he was revived. His memories of nearly everything that occurred in the first season, as well as his memories of Madam Red, Angela/Ash, Grell, Aberlain, Lau, and the Queen were nowhere to be found shortly after his revival, and it is assumed that they were removed when his soul was placed back in his body. A reason as to why his soul was placed back in his body is because he is not ready for Sebastian to consume; having forgotten succeding in his revenge, he no longer holds the "flavor" Sebastian created and needs to achieve a new revenge for Sebastian to take his soul. The Matters With the Spider He boats with Elizabeth and ended up finding the white deer sculpture after a storm. He then got a letter from the Queen as people are disappearing instantly from fires. He proceeds to finish the case with Sebastian. He reveals the culprit and hears about golden eyed man and this, Queen's spider. The Queen's spiders destroys evidence, which makes Ciel confused of this mystery. The next case from the Queen was a train incident. He noticed someone (which was Claude) drinking a tea which Sebastian stares at. He tried to know but Sebastian did not tell him anything. He was then kidnapped by a murderer that was being transported on the train and his butler rescues him. As the train was about to fall, he orders Sebastian to stop the train. After the train was stopped, he was carried by his butler and goes off somewhere. In the end, he receives a letter from Trancy which was given from the passenger sighted by Sebastian. He was invited to a ball at Trancy's Manor. Trancy and Phantomhive He wears a pirate costume to attend the costume ball held at Trancy manor. Having lost his memories, as stated by his butler before, he is surprised to see Soma and Agni, and does not recognize the two Indians. He also comments that he is surprised not to see Madame Red, who he thought would never miss such a party. Later, an unknown blond maid spilled the wine to his coat and the maid offers to clean his coat. Ciel followed the maid and the maid comes closer to him and tried to seduce him. As the maid later takes his eye patch, he recognized the maid was Alois Trancy and tries to run after him, but he lost sight of Alois in the hallway. He saw Sebastian's shadows in the cellar and decided to follow it. In a forest, he meets Alois and gets an ultimatum. He then gets enough of all and orders Sebastian to fight Claude. Shown in episode 7, Ciel fools Alois to follow him into the household, and challenges him to a swordfight. Ciel manages to strike Alois at his side, almost allowing the final strike before Alois' butler, Claude, prevents Ciel from doing so by grabbing onto the sword at the last second. After this, Ciel believes Alois to be dead, until a series of murders, they're connecting locations being a spidersweb, convinces Ciel that Alois survived (Sebastian doing nothing to correct him). After later being captured by Claude, he is tortured and in a weak mental state, Claude is able to mix together both his and Alois's memories; making him believe that Sebastian killed his parents and the village he lived in. While at the mansion, during a battle between Claude and Sebastian, Hannah puts Ciel to bed, but shows him Alois's eye sitting in her throat. Ciel screams clutching his head and collapses. Alois appears to take over Ciel's body. Ciel's mind is now trapped, with Alois controlling his body he is still able to see what is happening around him but only vaguely. While trapped he tries to remember what had actually happened to him, he comes to the realisation of what memores are his and which are Alois's. The truth becomes clear to him as he remembers that he had achieved his revenge, which was against Queen Victoria & Ash/Angela; therefore Sebastian should've eaten his soul, but the reason why Sebastian didn't is still unclear. Ciel then alters the maze of Alois's heart- which Sebastian & Claude are racing through by answering questions based around Alois- however now Ciel has changed the questions to be based around himself in order to aid Sebastian. When Sebastian gets the question: "Why did Sebastian Michaelis not eat Ciel Phantomhive's soul?" explains that it was because he had temporarily lost his arm, which bore the seal of the contract, and Claude took advantage of that moment to steal Ciel's soul. While still trapped Ciel struggles to override Alois; however this proves difficult and painful on Alois's behalf, finally he comes to and calls out to Sebastian and orders him to come and eat his soul already, rejecting Claude by stating that Sebastian will remain his butler until he has consumed every drop of Ciel's soul. But Alois quickly returns and both he & Hannah go into the clock tower. With no time to spare, both Sebastian and Claude agree to work together in order to retrieve Ciel. However, despite making their way quickly to the clock tower, they find that Alois in Ciel's body had contracted with Hannah. Both their contract marks are combined to form a new one as Hannah states that both souls now belong to her. Hannah states that both butlers shall battle each other to gain Ciel's soul. Sebastian kills Claude with the demon sword. However, when he tries claiming his prize, Hannah reveals that her true contract with Alois is not to let either butler gain Ciel's soul. She then jumps into the sea revealing to Sebastian that Ciel shall be reborn as a demon. By having Sebastian kill Claude and turning Ciel into a demon, she effectively prevents both butlers from ever acquiring Ciel's soul, which appears to be trapped in limbo. The full depth of Alois's vindictive wish becomes clear: since Sebastian's contract with Ciel is still valid, Sebastian is caught in an eternal curse, forced to obey an immortal demon master's orders forever without ever gaining his reward. Ciel's last order to him as a human was that Sebastian will be his butler until he has entirely consumed Ciel's soul, to which he gladly agreed, but it now seems impossible for Sebastian to ever do so. They briefly return to Phantomhive manor, where they carry out a black semblance of their former morning routine, with Sebastian serving empty teacups and plates to Ciel who can no longer taste human food. (The tea he pretends to serve is New Moon Drop, which was stated in the first episode to have the fragrance of fathomless darkness; the demonic Ciel appreciatively sniffs it and says it smells nice.) Leaving him in the care of the other servants, Sebastian hands out gifts to all individuals in the series who know Ciel while Ciel prepares to leave the Phantomhive household. Ciel and Sebastian are last seen in a garden of black and white roses. After Sebastian asks him where he'd like to go next, Ciel says: "where we're going, humans and demons are equal" and Sebastian, holding him in his arms, disappears together with him from the field of roses. Quotes *''"Yes, 'kids' have a great greed for games."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, page 27'' *"We, humans are all the same." *(Referring to Elizabeth)'' "It's not like I became her fiancée. I was forced to do it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 15'' *(To Sebastian)'' "You idiot! Do you think I'd dance with a big, male partner like you?!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 18'' * "To smile happily, I've... forgotten."''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 23'' *''"I'm afraid today's game was quite uninteresting."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 38'' *(To Sebastian)'' "You shall never betray me. You shall never leave my side. No matter what!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 33'' *''"Father, Mother, God, please... Why? Why is there no one? No one comes to our rescue."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 9-10'' *''"Enough already! I'm going to feel queer if I continue to live like this!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, pages 10-11'' *''"It's in bad taste to play games that make me feel like throwing up, Demon!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 13'' *(To Prince Soma)'' "Who's my best friend? Don't say such ridiculous things."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, page 17'' *(To Sebastian) "I don't need your 'fawning'. It's disgusting."''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 26-27'' *''"I'm arrogant, but not so much that I'd irresponsibly save someone just to brag about it."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, page 14'' *''"I'm a human being, Sebastian!"'' *(To Sebastian, whom died on the floor) "You were supposed to not leave my side..."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41 *''"I'm sorry. Seeing Sebastian's corpse so many times... is just too much for me... "'Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 46, page 14 *(To Sebastian) ''"Let's go, you cat-obsessed moron."'Kuroshitsuji II'' anime, Episode 3 *''"If you are crying, fight against it! If you're regretting, walk forward! Only complaining on your misfortune, you're nothing but a common pig!"'' *(To Sebastian)'' "What are you lazily standing around for? You obtained me my revenge. This is an order! Come and eat my soul already!'' Until the very moment when you eat all my soul you are my butler. Sebastian Michaelis!" *(To Joker) "You are not wrong. You fought to protect your world. Isn't that good enough? After all, justice in this world is just a bunch of principles made by those with power to suit themselves. No one really thinks of others, you will lose everything if you can not keep up. Only two kinds of people exist in this world; those who steal and those who are stolen from. So then, today, I just stole your future.' 'That's all." *(Referring to Sebastian) "He is nothing more than one of my pawns. However, he is not a normal pawn. He is a pawn that can get across the whole board in one move." *''"Listen when people are talking to you!"'' *(To Snake) "So what? You're another person, so of course you look different. What do you need to be ashamed for? Besides, I'm free to be with whoever I want. No one has the right to say anything about it." *(To Elizabeth) "It's ok. I'll definitely protect you at least! No matter what happens!" Trivia *Ciel hates spicy foods.However, he does enjoy the curry bread given to him by Agni and Soma. *Even though Sebastian harbors a great love for cats of all types, Ciel is allergic, and cannot let Sebastian come near him if he has been close to a cat.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 31 However, he has also stated that the allergy is irrelevant, since he would not allow one in the house anyway, simply because he wants to avoid doing something that would please Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide page 27 *In the Murder Mystery arc of the manga, Ciel is usually shown to be constantly smiling, especially at Arthur, hinting that he may be sadistic since he knew that people were going to die, and yet seemed to be in a much happier mood than usual. *In the anime's second season, he is being targeted by Alois Trancy as revenge against Sebastian. *He is a rather good marksman when it comes to hunting and carries a gun on his missions, though he seldom uses it. He apparently sleeps with a gun under his pillow and once nearly shot Sebastian with it when he was startled from a nightmare. *In the anime's second season, he had lost his memories of the events of the previous season. This is hinted in the third episode where he does not remember Grell and believes that Madame Red is still alive. In the fifth episode this is confirmed where it is revealed that everyone knows about his memory lapse but have promised Sebastian that they will not tell Ciel, as Sebastian believes that it will hurt Ciel. In episode eleven, he regains his memories and remembers that he has already obtained his revenge, and orders Sebastian to take his soul. *In the anime's second season, after being reborn as a demon, his eyes appear to keep switching colors, from red like Sebastian's, to glowing slit-pupiled pink, to his original blue. In addition, his fingernails and toenails are shown to have turned black. This would seem to confirm that both black nails and glowing pink-slit eyes are traits common to all demons in the Kuro universe, as Ciel displayed neither trait before his corruption. *As an Earl, he is entitled on ceremonial occasions to wear a gold coronet with a detailed design of strawberry leaves and pearls. While he has been shown wearing a crown several times (i.e., during Sebastian's monologue at the end of manga chapter 13), we have not so far seen him wear this exact coronet of rank. *Ciel apparently reads books from various famous authors, both fictional (Arthur Wordsmith) and real, like Edgar Allan Poe. *Ciel is the shortest character in the series, standing at 152 cm in the first season and 158 cm in the second season. This is used as a running gag, and Sebastian often teases his "little" master. *Even though he does not show it very often, he is quite overprotective when it comes to Elizabeth as shown when a bear attacked her. Also, in the current chapters, when the moving corpses were attacking them, he hugged Elizabeth and said to her that he'll protect her, no matter what happens, showing his concern for her. References Navigation Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Characters Category:Phantomhive household Category:Nobles Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Demons